Goodbye Justin
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Justin had to die! song fic


Goodbye Justin

"I can't believe it's the last day of our high school career." Heather said to her best friend Alejandro

"I know chica and tonight I have to leave for Atlanta." He responded

"Oh right, I forgot." Heather responded

She was upset that Alejandro was leaving her. She had loved him since the 9th grade and hadn't had the courage to tell him.

Secretly, Alejandro felt the same and was too nervous to tell her too. He didn't want to leave her either, but Georgia State University had given him a full football scholarship and he couldn't pass it up. Football practice started in a few weeks and Alejandro needed to go tonight so he could get settled in before practices started.

"Don't be upset mi mejor amiga, we'll see each other again. If you need me I'm just a phone call away."

"Ok Al, I'll be fine."

Heather was the only one allowed to call Alejandro Al. When it was anyone else he got really annoyed.

"Remember the good days? In Glee club and football?"

Alejandro knew he said the wrong thing because Heather started to cry. He hugged her close to him.

"Oh preciosa I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He sputtered

"It's okay, it's just I'm going to miss you so much!" she began to cry again

Alejandro rubbed her back up and down, soothingly until her tears became dry sobs.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break down like that."

"It's ok mi preciosa it's okay."

That night after graduation…

"Goodbye Al, I'll miss you." Heather said giving him a hug

"I'll miss you too preciosa, I'll see you at my first game okay?"

"Ok."

Alejandro climbed into his car and drove off, leaving the town behind to look for a bright new world

Heather watched him go tears in her eyes. She turned to leave and bumped into someone.

"Sorry, how clumsy of me." Heather said standing up

"It's my fault miss?"

"Heather Martin."

"I'm Justin Matthews."

Heather smiled, maybe she could move on from Alejandro.

_Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends  
All though their high school days  
Both members of the 4H Club  
Both active in the F.F.A  
After graduation Mary-Anne went out lookin'  
for a bright new world  
Wanda looked all around this town  
and all she found was Earl_

Not even two weeks after Justin and Heather get married…

"I thought I told you to have dinner ready!" Justin yelled

"I'm sorry, Alejandro called and…"

"I forbid you from talking to that Latin Barbarian again."

"But Justin he's my best friend."

"I said no!" he yelled and hit her

That's when it started. Everyday Justin found an excuse to hit Heather. One day Heather put on her dark glasses, a long- sleeved blouse, and make up on the bruise on her cheek. She went to a divorce attorney named Cody Anderson.

"So Mrs. Matthews you say your husband Justin beats you and you want a divorce?"

"Yes." Heather replied removing her sunglasses to show him her eye

"Oh my, I'll get this filed right away and give you a restraining order for him."

A few weeks later…

Heather sat in her house. The one she won in the divorce, reading her book, when there was a knock on the door. Heather went to get it thinking it was her friend Lindsey. When she opened the door standing there was her ex-husband Justin.

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed to come within 500 feet of me."

"I don't listen to pieces of paper." He growled

Heather backed away sacredly. Justin smirked and followed her in.

"Justin, please don't hurt me please."

"It's too late to beg."

Then he hit her hard. The beating lasted for hours. When Justin was done almost all the bones in Heather's body were broken. He ran out the door. Then Heather screamed in pain. A few minutes later, Heather's neighbors Mike and Zoey found her on the floor in the living room. They called 911 and an ambulance whisked her away to the hospital, where she was put in intensive care. Little did Heather remember that Alejandro was her emergency contact.

_Well it wasn't two weeks  
after she got married that  
Wanda started gettiin' abused  
She put on dark glasses, long sleeve blouses  
And make-up to cover a bruise  
Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce  
She let the law take it from there  
But Earl walked right through that restraining order  
And put her in intensive care._

At Georgia State University…

"That was a great practice Alejandro huh?" DJ said

"Lightning thinks it was the bomb!" Lightning said

"Lightning needs to stop referring to Lightning in the third person or Scott is going to punch Lightning in his kisser." Scott said

Everyone but Alejandro laughed.

"Alejandro what's wrong with you dude? You should be happy! We're going to the playoffs!" Scott said

"I miss Heather." He responded "She didn't come to one of my games this season, she came to only one last season, and she won't return my calls. I know she's married but she doesn't need to spend 24/7 with her husband does she?"

"Al, listen." Alejandro growled "Sorry Alejandro, I'm sure she's going to call soon. She was probably busy." DJ said

Then Alejandro's cell phone went off.

"That's probably her now." DJ said

Alejandro picked up his phone.

"Unidentified number." He said and then answered it "Hello "

"Is this Alejandro Burromuerto?"

"Yes this is him."

"I'm calling from Wawanakwa General Hospital, about Heather Matthews."

Alejandro stopped breathing. That was Heather's married name.

"What happened to her? What happened to Heather?" he screamed

"Please sir, we don't know, all we know is almost all her bones are broken and she's bruised very bad. You are her emergency contact and the only person under family."

"Tell her I'm on my way." Alejandro said and hung up

"Alejandro, what's going on?" Lightning asked worried

"I have to go back Wawanakwa, Heather's hurt really bad. She needs me."

"What about the playoffs? You won't be back in time you know that right? We need you!" Scott cried

"Tell Coach I'm sorry, but Duncan's going to have to play."

Alejandro grabbed his bag and ran to his dorm. He packed all his things and left. He got on a redeye flight at midnight. He arrived in Wawanakwa at 7 in the morning. He rented a truck and drove to the hospital. When he got there he went to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me, but where's Heather Matthews' room?"

"She's in intensive care Mr. Burromuerto."

Alejandro went to the intensive care unit and found Heather's room. He ran over to Heather's bed and took her hand.

"I'm here preciosa, I'm here." He said

Heather turned to him.

"Al." she said "What are you doing here?"

"The hospital called. They said you got hurt. What happened?"

"Justin, he broke his restraining order. He came to my house and beat me up."

"How long has he been doing this?" Alejandro said through gritted teeth

"Since we got married."

"That's it Justin has to die." Alejandro almost screamed

"Alejandro calm down! Why do you care so much?"  
"Because, god dam it Heather, I love you. I've loved you since 9th grade."

"Oh Al! That's how long I have loved you."

"Oh preciosa that's great! We still need to kill Justin. I don't want him hurting you again."

Alejandro caressed her face. Then he saw her bruised face.

"He did this too. Didn't he?"

Heather nodded

A few months later…

Heather was finally out of the hospital and Alejandro was staying with her in Wawanakwa. The whole time Heather was in the hospital they worked out a plan to kill Justin. Today was the day.

"Al, I'm nervous."

"Don't worry mi amor. He'll die before he hurts you again."

They were in the kitchen. The pizza for dinner in the oven. Justin was coming over to talk to Heather about their relationship. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"He's here!" she said worriedly.

"Just stick to plan you'll be fine mi amor."

Heather walked out and opened the door full of confidence.

"Hello Justin."

"Hello Heather."

"Won't you come in?"

Justin walked in and went to the table.

"What's for dinner?"

"Pizza."

She went into the kitchen. Alejandro stood there grinning.

"You do it?"

"Oh yes."

He handed her two plates of pizza. One plate green, one red.

"The green is poisoned." He said

Heather walked into the dining room and laid the green plate in front of Justin.

"Eat up." She said

Justin dug into his pizza. Heather ate her piece slowly. Soon Justin was done.

"I feel so tired." Justin yawned

"Why don't you lay on the couch and sleep?" Heather suggested

Justin got up and headed to the couch, before he made it he passed out. Alejandro came out of the kitchen

"Is he dead?" Heather asked

Alejandro checked for a pulse.

"Yeah, he's dead."

Alejandro wrapped him in a tarp. Then put him under the house. Then Alejandro and Heather got rid of the evidence and snuggled in bed together.

_Right away Mary Anne flew in from Atlanta  
On a red eye midnight flight  
She held Wanda's hand as they  
worked out a plan  
And it didn't take 'em long to decide  
That Earl had to die  
Good-bye Earl  
Those black-eyed peas  
They tasted alright to me Earl  
You're feelin' weak  
Why don't you lay down  
and sleep Earl  
Ain't it dark  
Wrapped up in that tarp Earl_

The next morning…

After breakfast there was a knock on the door.

"WPD open up."

Heather opened the door and two uniformed cops stood there.

"I'm Officer Geoff McRight and this is my partner Officer Courtney Garcia. We are here for Justin Matthews."

"He's not here officers." Heather replied

"We'd like to see that ourselves Miss?"

"Mrs. Burromuerto."

The officers came in and Alejandro came out of the kitchen

"Mi amor who was at the door? Hello officers." He said

"Hello Mr.?"

"Burromuerto, Alejandro Burromuerto."

The officers commenced to searching the house. When they were done they turned to Alejandro and Heather and tipped their hats.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Burromuerto. If either of you hear from him let us know."

"We will officers." Alejandro replied

They walked out the door and Alejandro grinned

"We did it." He said

"Yeah we did, but we need to dispose of the body."  
"How about a picnic at the lake?" He smirked

"Sounds delightful. What do you think Justin?"

"Great idea I need a swim." Heather said in Justin's voice

The two laughed. Alejandro loaded the car and Heather packed the picnic basket. After that day, weeks went by and spring turned to summer and summer faded into the fall. It turned out, Justin wasn't missed at all.

Alejandro, and Heather bought a new house together. It came with a roadside stand. They lived on highway 109, where they sold Tennessee ham and Strawberry Jam. Alejandro, and Heather didn't lose any sleep at night.

The cops came by to bring Earl in  
They searched the house  
high and low  
Then they tipped thier hats  
and said "thank you ladies  
if you hear from him let us know"  
Well the weeks went by and  
Spring turned to Summer  
And Summer faded into Fall  
And it turns out he was a missing person  
who nobody missed at all  
So the girls bought some land  
and a roadside stand  
Out on Highway 109  
They sell Tennessee ham  
and strawberry jam  
And they don't  
lose any sleep at night 'cause  
Earl had to die  
Good-bye Earl  
We need a break  
Lets go out to the lake Earl  
We'll pack a lunch  
And stuff you in the trunk Earl  
Well is that all right  
Good Let's go for a ride  
Earl

Why didn't they lose sleep at night? Because…

JUSTIN HAD TO DIE.


End file.
